


you are all i see

by enrimelda (louminosity)



Series: i promise you [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character(s) of Color, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Feelings Realization, Filipino Character, Fluff, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louminosity/pseuds/enrimelda
Summary: when did you realize you were in love?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: i promise you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873435
Kudos: 4





	you are all i see

**Author's Note:**

> title insp: "sunday morning" - maroon 5

the day imelda realizes she loves enrique is like any other day. there are no big, flashy romantic gestures. no special occasions or holidays marking the day special.

they're in her dorm, taking a nap together. her classes are finished for the day and he's done with work since he took an morning shift at the auto shop. the late afternoon light seeps through the blinds, fading as the afternoon turns to dusk. the only sounds other than their breathing are various beeps, honks and other mechanical sounds of engines on the road outside and the whirring of the fan that provides cool respite from the humid air. they don't have anywhere else to be (and don't want to be anywhere else) than with each other.

she stirs to his arms around her, his chest pressing nicely against her back. she's careful not to wake him as she turns to face him while staying in his arms. it isn't a difficult task. fireworks could go off and he would be none the wiser. however, there _is_ one way she could wake him up. her eyes flickers down amusedly for a moment. _maybe another time_ , she tells herself. he looks so serene and she wants time to drink him in. it's been a while since they were even in the same room, much less able to cuddle each other. if it's not her classes, then it's his work schedule. or vice versa.

she lightly traces the features of his face with her fingers, taking note of the arch of his brow, the shape of his nose, the curve of his cheek, the light dusting of stubble, the line of his jaw. she wants to know every detail about him. the physical features, sure. she definitely appreciates them, but she wants to know _more_. she wants to know how he envisions the future, how he interacts with his parents, how he treats people different to him, how he reacts in the face of obstacles, how he shows his heart and kindness to the world, and so much more. because she loves him.

 _oh_. her fingers still their exploration and her eyes widen at the quiet realization. _she loves him._

she loves the way his eyes light up talking about a project he's excited about, the way his thick hair feels under her fingers, the way he calls her _mahal_ , the way his dimples appear when he smiles at her, the way he helps his neighbors with their groceries every week, the way he makes her laugh, the way his hand practically glides on paper the moment inspiration strikes him, the way he's supportive of her decisions, the way he...

wow, okay. she's definitely in love with him. her heart is slow to act, she knows. she's beaten herself about it in the past, especially with how he effortlessly emanates his own feelings. and there's so much room for them to grow and understand each other as well as make mistakes and misunderstand. _but..._ it is a satisfying comfort to know that her anxieties about their relationship don't _have_ to paralyze her. not anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> mahal: tagalog/filipino term of endearment, used for significant other; literal translation - cherished/expensive


End file.
